secretsnicholasflamelfandomcom-20200213-history
Areop-Enap
Areop-Enap is a huge, spider-like Elder goddess worshipped by the Nauru people as a goddess of creation. In recent history she was imprisoned by Dr. John Dee on Alcatraz with symbols that poison next generations, luckily not being an next generation, and falling asleep, until she was released by Perenelle Flamel, with whom she trapped the Morrigan, making her "fall asleep," and releasing Morrigan's two sisters. Appearance Areop Enap was at one point beautiful, however like most of her kind her appearance was warped by the Change. The Change was very mean to her so now she has the body of a massive spider coated in purplish hair. Though her head remains fairly human-like. She has eight eyes situated near the top of her head, though she lacks a nose, ears, and eyebrows. When she opens her mouth, long fangs can be seen. She speaks with an unusual lisp as a result. She took great offense when Abraham said that the change was a reflection of her true self. Abilities Areop-Enap is described as being a very powerful Elder. Her powers are included, but not limited to: * *'Web-Spinning:' Areop-Enap is able to spin incredibly tough spider's web that is inches thick. She uses this to help trap the Morrigan. *'Magical Strength:' As an Elder, Areop-Enap likely has considerable magical strength. *'Resilient:' Areop-Enap can survive in extreme conditions for long periods of time. She survived a mountain being dropped on her by Perenelle, and has "survived worse" (likely during the fall of Danu Talis). *'Self-Augmentation:' By hibernating inside a cocoon made of her own webs, Areop-Enap managed to grow into a gigantic size, and become powerful enough to easily defeat Karkinos, a colossal monstrous crab. * The Magician Following Perenelle's temporary escape from the Sphinx, Juan Manuel de Ayala scouts the island of Alcatraz to search for anything that may help her leave the island without being followed or at least deal with the Sphinx. Ayala finds an area deep beneath the Island that he cannot enter, and suspects whatever is hidden there must be a threat to Dee, and thus potentially of use to her. Following a trail of spiders leads her to a room containing the Spider goddess, using ancient symbols to keep her in place and restrict her power. Despite Perenelle having encountered her in the past (worshippers of Areop-Enap had tried to sacrifice her to activate an extinct volcano; Perenelle in turn fought back and brought down an entire mountain on her), Perenelle forms an alliance with the Elder until they are both free. Together they manage to lure the Morrigan and trap her using the same symbols that detained the Spider Goddess. The Sorceress Following the incapacitation of of the Morrigan, Billy the Kid sends a wave of poisoned flies towards the island. Thousands of Areop-Enap's spiders die defending their master, while Perenelle lures the spiders away from the island with the scent of garbage, but the Elder is still harmed enough by the poison that she needs to form a cocoon and heal from the poison. The Enchantress Areop-Enap was hibernating on Alcatraz while the monsters were lose on the island. The Flamels, Billy the Kid, Black Hawk, and Niccolo Machiavelli needed to awaken her to defeat Karkinos (giant crab). She awoke at the very last moment and easily defeated the crab. Category:Articles that need media